Vehicles such as battery electric vehicles (BEV) contain a battery, such as a high voltage battery, to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The battery performance, including capacity and cycle life can change depending on the operating temperature of the battery. It may be desirable to maintain the battery within a specified temperature range while the vehicle is operating or while the vehicle is charging.